The invention relates generally to welding machines, and more particularly to processor based, network enabled welding machines and systems therefor.
An object of the present invention is to provide novel welding machines and systems therefor that overcome problems in and improve upon the prior art.
Another object of the invention is to provide in some embodiments thereof novel welding machines and systems therefor that are economical.
Another object of the invention is to provide in some embodiments thereof novel welding machines having processor based embedded controllers that are network enabled.
A further object of the invention is to provide in some embodiments thereof novel network enabled welding machines, particularly those having relatively low processing capacity processors and limited memory resources.
Another object of the invention is to provide in some embodiments thereof novel processor based networked enabled welding machines having a resource sharing program segment stored in a memory thereof to allocate processing time between a welding machine operating program and a communications program executed by the processor.
Another object of the invention is to provide in some embodiments thereof novel networked welding systems having remote user interfaces, for example virtual software control panels embodied on Internet browsers, for interfacing with a welding machine over a network, for example the Internet.
A further object of the invention is to provide in some embodiments thereof novel welding machines having embedded controllers that are controllable remotely over communications networks with a remote user interface device having a virtual control panel, corresponding at least in part to controls on the actual machine, for example user controls accessible from a control panel of the welding machine.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide in some embodiments thereof novel welding machines that are remotely programmable from a remote user interface over a communications network, for example transferring and installing supplemental and/or updated software segments and/or firmware on the welding machine.
A further object of the invention is to provide in some embodiments thereof novel welding machines that may be monitored and/or interrogated from a remote user interface over a communications network.
A more particular object of the invention is to provide in some embodiments thereof novel network enabled welding machines comprising an embedded controller having a processor and memory, preferably a relatively low processing capacity processor, a network gateway interface device coupled to the embedded controller, a welding machine operating program segment stored in a memory portion of the embedded controller, a gateway communication program segment stored at least partially in a memory portion of the embedded controller, and a resource sharing program segment stored in a memory portion of the embedded controller, whereby the resource sharing program segment allocates processing time of the processor between the gateway communication program segment and the welding machine operating program segment.
Another more particular object of the invention is to provide in some embodiments thereof novel welding systems comprising a welding machine having a processor based embedded controller with memory, preferably a relatively low processing capacity processor, input devices coupled to the embedded controller, processor controlled output devices coupled to the embedded controller, a gateway interface device coupled to the embedded controller, an operating program segment stored in a memory portion of the embedded controller, a gateway communication program segment stored at least partially in a memory portion of the embedded controller, a resource sharing program segment stored in a memory portion of the embedded controller, the resource sharing program segment allocating processing time of the processor between the gateway communication program segment and the operating program segment, and a network gateway coupled to the gateway interface device of the embedded controller.
Yet another more particular object of the invention is to provide in some embodiments thereof novel methods for network enabled welding machines having processor based embedded controllers, comprising communicating between a remote user interface and a network gateway over a network using a network communication protocol, communicating between the network gateway and the welding machine over a gateway communications link using a gateway communication protocol different from the network communication protocol, and bridging communications between the network and the gateway communication link with a gateway bridge program.
Still another more particular object of the invention is to provide in some embodiments thereof novel methods for welding machine monitoring systems, the welding machine having a processor based embedded controller with memory, preferably a relatively low processing capacity processor, the method comprising enabling the welding machine to communicate over a network, for example the Internet, by establishing a network communication link between the welding machine and the network, communicating with the welding machine over the network from a remote user interface embodied as a virtual control panel, for example on an Internet browser, and monitoring operational parameters of the welding machine from the remote user interface.
Another more particular object of the invention is to provide in some embodiments thereof novel methods for software reconfiguration of a welding machine over a network, the welding machine having a processor based embedded controller with memory and a welding machine operating program segment stored therein, the method comprising enabling the welding machine to communicate over the network by establishing a network communication link between the welding machine and the network, communicating with the welding machine over the network from a remote user interface embodied as a virtual control panel on an Internet browser, and transferring software over the network from the remote user interface to a memory portion of the embedded controller.
These and other objects, aspects, features and advantages of the present invention will become more fully apparent upon careful consideration of the following
Detailed Description of the Invention and the accompanying Drawings, which may be disproportionate for ease of understanding, wherein like structure and steps are referenced generally by corresponding numerals and indicators.